Anime and video game mix, Murder Mystery
by The Crazy Ninja
Summary: Who killed Shisui Uchiha? Was it Itachi, was it Sasuke, or was it the many other suspects?
1. Character List

Before we start I do not own Naruto, Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, andDNAngel. I do not own any of them! So anyways start reading.

**

* * *

****Background on Shisui Uchiha  
**He was the star officer of the Uchiha Army. His girlfriend was Inahime, but he was cheating on her with Sakura Haruno. He attacked and destroyed Dian Wei's village. He was said to be the strongest officer on the Uchiha Army---- stronger then Fugaku. He also sent Dark Mousy to jail. Masamune Date is his rival. And whenever Tarja sings his favorite song he will stop what he's doing and listen to it. Because he says it reminds him of his younger brother who died.

**Characters**

Suspects and Witnesses ((Everyone is a suspect except the police))

Suspects:

Itachi Uchiha ((Don't just assume Itachi did it!))  
Shisui's best friend. He was known to become stranger and stranger when he joined the Uchiha army.

Dark Mousy  
He was known for stealing things. Once he was caught by Shisui and taken to the police. He was in jail for one year and then released.

Cao Cao  
Leader of the Wei army. His army was defeated by the Uchiha Army. Among the leaders of the army was Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Shisui.

Dian Wei  
Cao Cao's personal bodyguard. He is Xu Zhu's best friend. Shisui attacked Dian Wei's home village.

Date Masamune  
He was Shisui's rival. Shisui was responsible for shooting out his one eye.

Sasuke Uchiha  
Itachi's younger brother. Most of the time Sasuke wanted to train with Itachi and Shisui they would say no. His girlfriend Sakura was cheating on him with Shisui.

Fugaku Uchiha  
Leader of the Uchiha Army. He was also a cruel mean leader. He expected to much from Shisui that him and Shisui trained everyday there wasn't a war. This caused Fugaku to fear Shisui's strength.

Mikoto Uchiha  
Wife of Fugaku. Sometimes she got jealous of him paying more attention to Shisui then herself.

Inahime  
She was Shisui's girlfriend. He barely paid much attention to her, she even caught him cheating on her with Sakura Haruno.

Sanada Yukimura  
He was in love with Ina. He was also one of Shisui's many arch rivals.

Sakura Haruno  
She was Shisui's crush. Shisui was using her to cheat on his current girlfriend. But she was already at the time going out with Sasuke Uchiha.

Oda Nobunaga  
He was allied with the Wei Army. Shisui murdered his wife Nohime.

Hattori Hanzo  
Guard of the prison. He is said to be very disloyal to the Uchiha family and is more loyal to Tadakatsu. He was kidnapped by Shisui and forced into the Uchiha Army.

Honda Tadakatsu  
He is Inahime's father. He caught Shisui cheating on her with Sakura and told Inahime. He isn't very liked either by the Uchiha Army. Hanzo is his personal bodyguard ninja.

((I'll add more))

Witnesses:  
Naruto Uzumaki  
He saw Shisui walk out to the fountain.

Daisuke Niwa  
He was on a balchony when he heard Shisui's last scream for help.

Neji Hyuuga  
He was with Shisui before the murder happened.

Oichi  
She was with Daisuke.

Da Qiao  
Found Shisui's body with her younger sister Xiao Qiao. Wife of the Doorman Sun Ce.

Sun Ce  
Doorman of the party. Saw Shisui come in.

Xiao Qiao  
Also found Shisui's body with her older sister Da Qiao. Wife of the detective's assistant Zhou Yu.

Tarja Turunen ((Singer of Nightwish XD))  
Singer at the party. Still was singing Shisui's favorite song around Shisui's death.

**Police** ((They did not do it))  
Vincent Valentine  
Detective

Yuffie Kisaragi((sp))  
Reporter and Vincent's girlfriend

Zhou Yu  
Detective's Assistant

Xu Zhu  
Bodyguard of the detective

Mitsunari Ishida  
Bodyguard of the detective

Reno  
Bodyguard of the detective

Rude  
Bodyguard of the detective

NeNe  
Bodyguard of the assistant.

Rinoa Heartilly  
Bodyguard and sister of the reporter. She is Squall's fiancee.

Squall Lionheart  
Bodyguard of the reporter and Rinoa's fiancee.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Uchiha Army vs. Wei Army/Oda Army

During the battle Shisui threw a kunai right into Masamune's eye. He directly attacked Nobunaga and Cao Cao to win the battle. When they finished he saw Hanzo Hattori and said to him "We won no thanks to the so-called Shadow." He said and then Lord Fugaku Uchiha just agreed with him.

So they won and decided to throw a party for winning the battle that decided the fate of the land. They took all the people on the other army that survived and put them in a prison below the mansion. It started around 2:00 P.M. and got into very late in the night! It was 10:00 P.M. when Neji was talking to Shisui and said "So how do you feel that Fugaku picked you to be his successor when he dies?" Shisui shruged, but as if he saw someone signal him to come outside he told Neji to hold that thought as he walked ouside at 11:00.

As he walked outside Tarja said "This is Shisui's favorite song and it is dedicated to his brother who he says this song reminds him of him." She said as she started singing noticing he just walked outside and was missing his song.

It was now midnight. Shisui did not come back inside. The two Qiaos were just about to leave when they walked outside. But soon everyone heard their high pitched screams. They all ran outside and saw Shisui was drowned in a fountain.

Fugaku stared at his successor's body and said "Call the police, immediately." He said to his wife as she angrily went in and called the police. Then he said to Hanzo "Check the prison." As they were examining the body Itachi said "This could have been suicide..." But his father replied "No, he was the best officer and wanted to fight on the battlefield, why would he rid himself of all the honor and take his own life." But his younger son Sasuke said "Itachi could be right though..." People saw he had a fresh wound on his leg as he was leaning on Sakura. Then Hanzo came back and said "All the prisoners are in their cells."

Tadakatsu noticed some clear needles in the back of his head and many wounds. "This was a murder..." Everyone gasped. "And the murderer is among one of us!" Everyone looked around and screamed and started running around the area. "Enough!" Fugaku yelled out. "No one is to leave this place until we find out who killed Shisui Uchiha!" He demanded as the police came in.


	3. Chapter 1: The Detective Arrives

**Chapter 1: The Detective arrives**

Around 1:00 A.M. the detective, his reporter, and a load of bodyguards arrived. The detective's name was Vincent Valentine, and the reporter, his girlfriend, name was Yuffie Kisaragi. They walked up to the scene and Vincent said "What happened here?"

Fugaku Uchiha just replied by saying "Find the murderer of Shisui Uchiha." He said then pointed to the body in the well. Vincent nodded. "Very well then. You may all just do as you please then, without leaving the grounds." Everyone nodded and crowded back into the house. Zhou Yu, the assassitant of Vincent asked "How are we going to start this?" Vincent replied "We start with the body and continue with what the body leads us to."

Reno and Rude, two of Vincent's bodyguards, gently lifted the body out of the water and placed him on the ground. They looked at the body "This was no suicide." Rude said. "It was definately a murder." Reno added. Nene, Zhou Yu's personal ninja bodyguard, added "There are ninja needles in the back of his neck, also a lot of new wounds all over his body!" She felt him. "He must have died around I'd say 11:30." Zhou Yu wrote everything down. "Alright so far this is where I'm at. He was fighting someone until they put needles in the back of his head, then he fell backwards and landed in the well. So this was supposed to look like a suicide."

Vincent thought for a second and then started directing orders. "I want Zhou Yu and Nene to go and explore around the area. Reno and Rude, I want you to interogate the people here. And Yuffie, Rinoa, and Squall, I want you to go and ask people about what they were doing here and if they knew Shisui. Every three hours we shall meet back in the kitchen understood?" They all nodded and continued on to their destinations.

Xu Zhu, Vincent's bodyguard, asked him "What are we going to do?" Vincent answered "We are going to look around the house and find some clues." The two walked into the house.

Zhou Yu and Nene walked around the dark forest, as Nene was holding onto a flashlight. Nene said "Lord Zhou Yu it is kind of scary here." She said shivering. Zhou Yu just answered "Don't worry, if anything were to happen I'll protect you, as if you were my wife Xiao Qiao." She smiled and then saw something in the forest. It appeared to be a bloody kunai of some sort. "Whose is this?" Zhou Yu examined the kunai "Hm... fresh blood, but could this be the murderer's?" He put it in some type of bag and then they continued to walk in the forest.

Chapter 1 End


	4. Chapter 2: The Investigation Starts

**Chapter 2: The investigation starts**

Yuffie, Rinoa, and Squall were ordered to ask people why they were at the party or how they knew Shisui. They started by asking all sort of people at the party. They started with the leader himself, Fugaku Uchiha, who was accompanied by his wife, Mikoto Uchiha. "So lets start with you Mr. Uchiha! Where were you at 11 P.M!" Her bodyguards flashed their flashlights in his face. "Heh funny how you ask. I was in my bedroom overlooking all the land we conquered." He said with an arrogant tone as his wife grunted. "Well I think... You could be lying to us!" Yuffie said as her bodyguards gave him the stink eye. "Me and my wife were in here! Weren't we Mikoto?" He asked his wife. She answered back to him "Yes we were." She said in a mad tone. "What makes you so mad ma'am?" Rinoa asked her. "Oh, something just has been on my mind lately..." the wife answered back in a negative tone. Squall then answered "I think I know whats up! I heard rumors going around that" Before he could finished the husband spoke. "It is true, we might be getting a divorce..."

Back in the party room Reno and Rude were on their own investigation. They were interrogating their own people. "How did you know Shisui!" Reno asked a random girl from the city. She had no idea what was going on. Neji Hyuuga stepped out of the shadows. "Hey you want some info?" He asked the two turks. Rude, thinking this would be a good opportunity said "We need as much as we can get. We are working men." Neji then spoke "I was talking to him, right before he went outside and met his end." Rude turned on a recording device and then spoke "What was he talking about?" 

Somewhere up the stairs Vincent was on the balchony. His third bodyguard, Mitsunari Ishida, looked around and then saw a satchel looking thing behind a plant. "What is it. reaches into it Weapons?" He then saw Shisui's name on it. "Why are his weapons up here?" Vincent looked at them and then put the satchel in a bag. "This may prove to be some useful evidence." Xu Zhu then saw something "Hey guys look at this!" He pointed to the view of the death sight and then showed them a clear needle on the rails of the balchony. "So then, the killer could have killed him from up here." "No thats not it!" Mitsunari said. "If the murderer did this, people could have saw him up here. And Shisui would be to smart for this. And don't touch the tip! It could be poisoned!" They took the needle for evidence.

Yuffie bewildered from what Fugaku said replied "What do you mean divorce? You've been together for so long and" She was cut off by Fugaku. Mikoto then said "He was threatening to divorce me if we lost, or if I did anything to make something happen to Shisui... and now he's dead." Fugaku then said "Hmph you know the rules very clear. Now if you excuse me!" He walked out of the room as Mikoto sat on the bed and looked down. Yuffie signaled the rest of her crew to leave the room. "I wouldn't blame her if she killed Fugaku." Rinoa then answered back "If those were the consequences to what would happen why would she kill Shisui?" Squall answered his fiancee. "If the commander was that blinded by power, and improving his star soldier, then there would be a reason. She is not out of the picture just yet."

They continued walking through the hallway. They noticed all of the weird paintings and random statues on the wall. Rinoa said "This place is sort of scary at night..." She said. "Don't worry honey I'm here for you." Squall said holding her hand. But as they were walking Rinoa stepped on something that sunk into the floor. Then kunais flew out of the wall. Rinoa turned her head. "AHHH!" She backed into a wall and then fell down into the floor. "HELP!" She screamed. Squall then grabbed Rinoa's arm before she fell. "Hang on don't let go!" Yuffie was holding onto Squall's chest to keep him up. But Squall couldn't hold her anymore and the sweat made her fall down. Her scream was echoing in the room. "No Rinoa!" He was about to jump in head first when Yuffie pulled him away from the hole as it was about to close on his neck. "No we have to save Rinoa! AUG!" He said punching the floor. Yuffie just replied "We'll find her! I promise you!"

When Rinoa landed it was all dark. She turned her light on and then said "No..." 

Chapter 2 End


	5. Chapter 3: A mystery within a mystery

**Chapter 3: Rinoa's mystery, within a mystery.**

"No..." Rinoa said as she gazed at a room, which was full of skeleton bones and a book. She opened it and it was blank. She then threw the book in frustration of being lost down under the floor. It landed still opened, only this time writing started appearing, soon the writing was accompanied by a voice.

"If you read this line, then I suppose you have found me, what the Uchiha Army does in secret now. For they terminate their own soldiers. I have been trapped her for six months now... I promised him I'd return, my little brother I am sorry. Sorry I never said good bye to you, sorry I'd never see you fight..."

The writing stopped and the voice faded. Rinoa looked around and got up, but then, the rooms torches somehow lit up and then the room had light. She gazed back at the book, but this time saw a ghostly man writing in it.

"I am sorry I was forced into this army, and now you are to, but you do not see the evil of the army. The evil that I discovered that they are desperately trying to cover. But now that you found me, I can say sorry, little Shisui Uchiha, little brother."

Back outside, Zhou Yu and Nene were finished searching the forest and then headed back for the mansion. Sun Ce saw his friend working and remarked "Zhou Yu you are such a good detective aren't you?" Zhou Yu just replied "Not as good as the great Vincent Valentine himself. I am just the assistant." The two Qiaos were walking by and said "Hey Lord Zhou Yu! I want to help you with the detective work!" Xiao Qiao told her husband. Zhou Yu just replied "Of course you can help me Xiao Qiao! An extra pair of eyes always helps." He said as Da Qiao stayed with Sun Ce when the three walked back into the house.

Yuffie and Squall were banging on the floor, desperately trying to find Rinoa. Itachi was walking by when he noticed them banging on the floor and said "The floor will not provide any clues." Squall replied "Rinoa fell through the floor and we can't find her!" Itachi smirked and said "Then it is true about here..." He said walking into his room and closing the door. "What do you think he meant?" Yuffie asked Squall. Squall answered "I'm not sure..."

Rinoa was in the room all by herself when the ghostly figure turned and looked at her "So... you found me? Didn't you?"

Chapter 3 End


	6. Chapter 4: Discovering the Truth

**Chapter 4: Discovering the truth**

"So you found me? Didn't you?" The ghostly man asked Rinoa. She replied "Who are you? Where am I? Where did everyone go!" The man just replied "I am, just a ghost now." "Well, do you know a boy named Shisui Uchiha?" She asked the ghost. "Shisui, Shisui, Shisui" He kept saying.

Vincent's party was now in the library, reading books, newpapers, anything they could find. Xu Zhu was reading a book that another Uchiha Legend wrote. "Its says here, there was a war between bloodline clans! And the winner was the Uchiha Clan, only by luck. And it also says they feared anyone that treatened them!" Vincent started to think about it and then Mitsunari added "This newspaper article has about 50 people that all of a sudden go missing! And 25 of them include Uchihas!" He then added "And the other 25 are from other different clans!" "What!" Vincent said in shock as he read the newspaper article Mitsunari was just reading. "Fifty clans people gone missing, twenty five are mysteriously from the Uchiha clan, and the other twenty five are from the other clans that were at war." The headline read. "This mystery, is turning more into just figuring out who killed a single man..." 

Neji was about to talk to Reno and Rude when he said "There is nothing worth recording in this conversation, but if you say so then..." Neji continued on. "Shisui's brother mysteriously disappeared after a battle between all the clans. His brother, just as Shisui was, was the hero of the battle, and then he goes missing right after the battle. Just as Shisui did before he died." Reno then said "So, this brother of his went missing, almost in the same way Shisui did..." Rude then said "This is more then a murder mystery isn't it?" Neji then replied "Just as his brother went missing, so did some of my own family members." Neji then looked around and said "We must go and discuss this, more privately instead of around people. Follow me." The two Turks did not know what to do, but they just followed him anyway. 

Just as Reno and Rude were walking out of the party room, Zhou Yu and his party were walking into the party room. As they were there Nene said "Look! Shisui's girlfriend!" Nene ran up to Inahime, and Yukimura. "What do you want?" Yukimura asked. Nene then replied "Well what are you doing with Ina?" "Well, now that Shisui is dead, I'm her new boyfriend!" Yukimura answered to Nene. Xiao Qiao caught up with Nene and then replied to Yukimura's answer "Why? Shisui just died! How can you just go on like that!" Ina had a cold expression, but then answered "Shisui was cheating on me, with that Sakura Haruno!" Zhou Yu arrived at the conversation and then said "But isn't that Sasuke's girlfriend?" Ina replied to him "Yes she is! And she was being used by Shisui too!" She said angrily, but then Yukimura and her went into another room.

"How, did you know Shisui?" Rinoa asked the ghost. He responded "Shisui, is my little brother." Rinoa then told him "I am sorry then, he was just murdered earlier tonight..." "No... he couldn't have been! It was them! Wasn't it!" He said with a rage in his voice. "Who did it! Who did it! Who killed him!" "Thats... what we were trying to figure out right now..." Rinoa said. "It was them wasn't it..." "Who are you talking about?" Rinoa asked. "His own family... the Uchiha Clan."

Chapter 4 End


	7. Chapter 5: The Growing Mystery

**Chapter 5:The growing mystery**

"His own family, the Uchiha Clan." The nameless brother repeated. "But, why!" Rinoa asked him in shock. He responded "They... would execute anyone they deemed, harmful, fearful. A few years ago, 49 people went missing, 25 from other clans, and the other 24, from the Uchiha Clan." He told her. "The 25 were the strongest people from many other clans, all ending up down here and getting executed, or starved to death, any possible way they could have died, happened here. But the 24 from the Uchiha Clan found this out and were trying to escape and tell the world, for that... they died. That is what happened to me... I became the 25th member of the Uchiha Clan missing..." Rinoa couldn't say anything but just listen. "Listen, I need to get out of here, and tell everyone! We seem to be originally searching for the killer of your brother. But, this might be a bigger thing then it seems! I need you to help me get out of here!" She told the ghost.

Mitsunari was looking at many other newspaper articles and he was reading them out loud. "Hyuuga hero gone missing!... Akmichi hero gone missing!... Aburame hero is no where to be found!... Fuuma Clan hero gone! This is absurd Vincent! Almost all of the clans heroes just disappear out of thin air all of a sudden!" He continued reading "And there are four clan Genocides! But, it says there are very few of them left." (Note: Uchiha Clan isn't in that. Haku's, Kaguya, Kamizuru, and Sakon and Ukon's.) Vincent then replied "Hmmm all ninja clans have people missing from there, even the reknowned Uchiha Clans heros go missing, but there is some connections..." Xu Zhu asked "What is it Vincent?" "The Uchiha Clan is the biggest clan still standing, and the strongest! It may have lost a few heroes, but it still survives... All the other clans either were wiped out, or are just weaker... Then the genocides could have only been caused by one clan... And that is this one! What is the years of those newspapers Mitsunari?" Vincent now asking Mitsunari. "...All were at least ten years ago."

"Ina didn't even seem sad at all..." Zhou Yu said writing it down on his pad of paper. Xiao Qiao then replied "I don't blame her if her boyfriend cheated her!" "Well her boyfriend is the victim of this!" Nene said. "He's the reason we're here and now there's more of a suspicion on her... And that Yukimura fellow!" Zhou Yu then said "Its almost been three hours! We must start heading for the kitchen." He said as he saw Ina's father, Tadakatsu, following Hanzo into the basement. "But, maybe if we're looking at something, Vincent won't mind..." He said going toward the basement.

Yuffie and Squall were now chasing Dark Mousy, who was right about to run into Shisui's room. "You get back here theif!" She said throwing a shuriken that hit his leg as he fell on the ground. "Now we got you!" Squall said pointing his sword to Dark's neck. "Guys Guys! It wasn't me okay! I'm just trying to find what Shisui took from me!" "So you're stealing from the dead! You should be ashamed for yourself!" Yuffie yelled at Dark. "You could have obviously murdered him since he arrested you!" Squall added. "Look it wasn't me! Okay! I wasn't even around here when he died! But I can tell you one thing..." Dark said. "Yeah right!" Yuffie replied to Dark. Dark then smirked as he took something off Shisui's wall. "Hmph, he took my painting of Riku..." He said jumping out of the window. But as he tried getting away, Yuffie's hidden shadow clone jumped on him and caught him. "You're going to the basement!" The clone said as she dragged him down there. "Ha! No one escapes the wrath of Yuffie Kisaragi!" She said as she sat on a solid that was under Shisui's pillow. "What's this?" She said taking something out from under the blanket...

Neji turned a light on in the bathroom, it was the only room they could find in the house that wasn't occupied by people. They sat on the edge of the tub. In it was an odd painting that seemed to have eye wholes, someone was spying on this conversation. Neji continued to talk. "When I was talking to Shisui, someone must have signaled him or something to come outside..." He said. Neji then said "I think I might know who that was." "Who was it!" Reno asked Neji. Rude then was looking at the painting. "Who is that!" He saw some Sharingan Eyes glaring at them. But as they all looked at the painting, the tub leaned back, then leaned to the right, as the three men fell into a hole in the wall, they soon found themselves sliding into a dark room.

"Are you going to help me?" Rinoa was asking the ghostly man. He just nodded and said "Once we reach the end, you will be on your own again..." He said to her. "But, why don't you come! You could reveal the truth to everyone! Everything you knew! If I told them, they'd never believe me..." Rinoa told the ghost boy. He knew what would happen, instead he handed her the book as he was walking with her toward the exit. "When you open this book, only then will the writing appear. If someone were to try and destroy it, I will prevent it." He said as he saw something at the far end of another cell.

Chapter 5 End.


	8. Chapter 6: Reunion

Chapter 6:Reuniting with Rinoa and the Turks and a truth coming out

"Where the fuck are we!" Reno said looking around. "Hmm I've never seen this room before." Rude said feeling around. "Someone else is here!" Neji said using his Byakugan. "Guys! I thought I'd never see you people again!" Rinoa said excitedly. Rude then asked "Hey what are you doing here Rinoa? Aren't you supposed to be with Yuffie and Squall?" "Well... its a long story..." Rinoa told Rude. "Well we wanna hear!" Reno replied. Neji then said "I think we should get going first." "Well... then tell us as we try finding a way out of here!" Reno said.

Zhou Yu, Nene, and Xiao Qiao went downstairs and saw where all the prisoners of war were kept. Clearly there wasn't any room for anymore people. In fact there was barely enough room for the current prisoners. "What do you want stranger?" Hanzo asked Zhou Yu. "I want to know... where was everyone at the time the murder happened?" He asked Hanzo. Hanzo did not reply, this time a tall man was towering behind him. "What do you want!" Tadakatsu Honda, the father of Inahime was the new master of Hanzo. "Sir! Why was your daughter not upset about----" Xiao Qiao was about to say but was then cut off by Tadakatsu. "She was being cheated on by that fool! I saw him kissing that pink-haired girl! He should be ashamed of hi---" Now Tadakatsu was cut off by Nene. "Well he is the victim of this story! How could you be so cruel to the dead!" Tadakatsu then said "I know you're here to find clues... no one was out of their cells around Shisui's death." Zhou Yu replied "How do we know you're lying!" Tadakatsu cut him off and said "I was there when you saw the body! None of these people were!" "He's got a point Zhou Yu! We only saw him and Hanzo at the scene!" Zhou Yu replied to Nene by saying "Well this may be a lie, but we'll look into it."

Mitsunari was still looking around in the library, as he saw Sasuke come out of a door. It seemed to look like he had a cut on his leg. Mitsunari went up to Sasuke and asked him "Are you alright?" He just replied by saying "Get away from me!" After Sasuke said that, he pushed Mitsunari into a bookshelf. "The nerve of that guy." Vincent said to Mitsunari as he pulled Mitsunari up from the ground. Xu Zhu then replied "I think we have BIG information and suspicion on him!" "Maybe Xu Zhu... but what was that thing on his leg?" Vincent said as he started thinking. "I want everyone in the library ASAP! Mitsunari, Xu Zhu, go look for them." "But Vincent! What if the murderer tries to strike you!" Mitsunari said. "Aww don't worry! He can kick some major butt by himself!"

Yuffie took something from under the blanket. It was a small black book. "What is this? flips through the pages Some kind of diary?" Yuffie said. Squall then took the diary and started flipping through it. "Why don't you read the first page!" Squall said to Yuffie. "Sheesh fine!" "Dear Diary, well it seems this is the first entry in you. My name is Shisui Uchiha. I am about 14 years old." "What! He's like now... 18!" Yuffie commented. "Will you keep reading!" "My brother went missing three years ago... But I still believe he is close. He will one day return!" They turned to another entry. "Well I know I've been seeing Ina for like four months now, but there is just something wrong with my cousin Sasuke... I don't know, but I think I'm in love with his girlfriend..." "WHAT!" "Tch wow. And he was dating Ina for four months..." Soon Mitsunari came in the room. "The master would like to meet everyone downstairs in the library asap." "Come on Squall! I bet Rinoa's already down there..."

As Vincent was in the library by himself, he heard something. Vincent then grabbed the tablecloth as he went under the table. He took his gun out as he heard two people come in. "What do you mean you're thinking about it now! You wanted to do it! And now you did!" It sounded like the voice of a girl. "Well... with the detectives here now... they might, you know." It then sounded like the stern voice of someone he heard before. "I can't believe you! You knew what Shisui did! And now you got your revenge!" Vincent's eyes widened. He started taking a pencil and paper out as he started writing what else he heard. He then heard the two people leave. As Vincent came out from under the table, he heard knocking behind a bookshelf. He had his gun in hand, as he moved the bookshelf he saw four people standing before him.

Chapter 6 End


	9. Chapter 7: The Meeting in the Library

**Chapter 7: The meeting in the Library**

As Vincent moved the bookshelf, he saw four people standing before him. "Alright what happened to you four?" Vincent asked Reno, Rude, Rinoa, and Neji. "Well you see... we well---" Reno was cut off by Rinoa. "I'll tell you the long story after we see everyone." 

Zhou Yu was about to walk out of the prisons, when he saw Masamune and Dian Wei, two of Shisui's arch rivals. He then also saw Cao Cao and Nobunaga. "You four! A word." He said signaling the four people to come close to him. "What do you want?" Masamune said, with an eye patch over his eye. "Look none of us freakin killed Shisui!" Dian Wei said. Cao Cao then stepped forward and said "But we may know someone who did." Nobunaga then said "The only clues you are going to get was: it wasn't any of us, and that---- it was done by two people." "How do you know?" Nene asked Nobunaga. He answered her and said "We could see and hear the murder... We didn't exactly see it, but we saw their shadows." Xu Zhu came stomping in and said "Hey you three! Vincent wants to see you!" The three police (and Xiao Qiao) walked out of the prisons while Cao Cao was saying "Well at least they might free us..."

So about after an hour all were present in the library. This being the first time in about five hours they all met again. Vincent started "What have we learned first of all?" Zhou Yu stood up and said "Well me and my bodyguard found this bloody kunai in the forest." Vincent looked at the kunai and gave it to Mitsunari. "Hmm... I think I know who's blood this is!" Nene then added "We also have some valuable information from the prisoners!" "Say it." Vincent said. "Well, they claim none of them did it, but... The prisoners could hear and see the murder! They said it was a joint murder! Two people killed Shisui!"

Everyone gasped. Vincent then said "I think I heard the murderers come in here and talk! I think one was a boy and one was a girl... But there is an even bigger mystery behind the scenes we should talk about..." Yuffie stood up with the black book in hand and said "Wait! I have this valuable clue! Shisui's diary!" Mitsunari took the book and skimed through it. As he did that Rinoa stood up and then said "I found something more valuable then that!" "What?" Squall asked. "Shisui's brother's journal!" Vincent took the book and read some of it. "This is blank." "Not when I open it!" Rinoa opened it and then the words started appearing. "Alright we may be solving the bigger mystery... but what of Shisui's?" Neji then stood up and said "I know who did it! It was---" They were then cut off by the power in the library turning off. They then heard some screams and some noise. Vincent shot his gun in a direction he heard someone running out. Yuffie then took a flashlight out and started waving it around. 

"Where is everyone!" She said as she flashed it on Vincent and then Nene and then Zhou Yu. The lights came back up and they now saw two people in the corner of the door. It was Oichi and Daisuke Niwa. "You almost shot me!" He said to Vincent. "You must be the police! We have been followed by something and they are coming after us!" Oichi said. "You see! We were on the balchony and then we saw someone throw something off the balchony! And then we heard Shisui scream like he was dying!" Daisuke said. Vincent then said "You did?" "Yeah yeah and now----" They were cut off by the lights turning off again. There were many more screams this time.

This time Mitsunari flashed his flashlight around. The power came back on and this time he saw that Neji and Oichi were missing. He saw Dark Mousy holding onto a bleeding Daisuke. "What happened to him!" Mitsunari asked. "Well... it seems your murderer was in here and tried to **kill** Daisuke! But he succeded in capturing Oichi and Neji, two of the few witnesses. But there is still one more you might be able to find..." Dark said. "Who who!" Xu Zhu asked Dark. "Naruto Uzumaki! He was at the window facing the fountain!" Dark saying as quietly as he could. Vincent then said "The next orders are I want everyone to look for Naruto... He maybe the one we have to ask. Also I want you to look for Neji and Oichi, before they get murdered or something. Well the clock is ticking." Everyone nodded as the meeting came to an end.

Chapter 7 End


End file.
